Ignition
by LanaaLuthor
Summary: It started with a kiss that ignited the fire (Reckoning)


It all started with a simple kiss…

"Why would you lie to someone you love?" the question asked.

His hand touched her arm, going up, a soft caress.

"I wouldn't," the answer came.

Then he, encouraged, that she didn't pull away, touched her cheek.

To his astonishment she leaned into it with pleasure.

She was beautiful. So fragile, but in the same time so strong.

They were so alike each other. Both hurt by the meteors. Both surrounded by people, but in fact completely alone. Both misunderstood.

And they understood each other.

Wouldn't that be a perfect match?

Lex wasn't drunk enough as not to think clearly. His inhibitions might be down, but it would take a lot more for him to actually got really drunk. That was just one of his unusual immunities that he'd got from the meteor shower.

So he bent down to her face and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

He surprised her with it and her initial reaction was to pull away or to push him away, but then she realized she actually liked it.

His lips were burning hers, giving her pleasure.

The man that was kissing her now had no intention of lying to her. He bared his secrets to her even though she knew he was afraid she would stop speaking to him if she knew it all.

She didn't. She would never turn her back on him.

Maybe Lex didn't understand it yet, but what Lana really appreciated was his honesty. That, in her eyes, made him better than Clark, who always hid something from her, who never really trusted her and that lack of trust had just destroyed their relationship. How could have she been so stupid as to fall for the same thing over and over again?

Well, now she was smarter. It hurt, but she would get through this, like she always got through things. And she would be happy.

So Lana just fisted Lex's sweater and actually brought him closer.

She felt him gasping in surprise. Maybe he thought she would push him away, too.

He licked her bottom lip and that caused her to open her mouth for him and moan at the pleasure.

One simple kiss ignited the fire.

It spread through her head to her legs, ended at her centre.

Lex was still kissing her and he put so much passion and heat into that that she forgot her own name.

All she was aware of were his hands sliding down her arms to finally caught and squeezed her butt and his lips that were now descending to her neck.

"Oh, Lex…" she moaned and didn't even realize it.

"Lana…" he answered in husky, full of desire voice. "Lana, are you… are you sure?" He managed to pull his lips away from her body and looked into her eyes.

Instead of voicing her agreement she got to him and kissed him again.

He groaned into her mouth and she found herself being lifted from the ground and then carried somewhere.

That somewhere turned out to be his bedroom and soon she was lying on his bed.

"You're so beautiful…" Lex mumbled against her skin where he began undressing her. "So perfect…" His lips closed just above her bra and she whimpered.

It'd been a long time since she'd had sex and as she'd already crossed that line she needed it. Badly.

And Lex was there, ready to give it to her.

No lies. No secrets. No rejection. No holding back.

Just two aroused bodies.

"Lex, please…" she moaned as he finally took her bra off and was now sucking on her nipple. "Lex, I need you…"

The sound of her voice begging him to take her did something amazing to his stomach.

And to his painful erection.

He always wanted her, always loved her, but never really believed he would get her.

Now she was there.

He wasn't a fool, he knew that a person couldn't just fall out of love and fall for another in one day, but he was patient.

Lana would soon forget about Clark and then, Lex would reign her heart.

"Lex!" She grew impatient. "I _really _need you!"

Then he felt her hands tugging on his sweater, so he made it easy for her to pull it off him while raising his hands.

He glanced at her face, but calmed down on seeing that she was impressed.

He was slightly insecure because of a certain farm boy and he should feel stupid. Lex Luthor was amazing in bed and his body was pretty good, he should not feel insecure.

Then he felt Lana's impatient fingers on his belt, and then she freed his cock.

No, he really didn't have to worry about anything. He was always an overachiever and he could see it on her face.

When she stroked him he almost lost it.

That was Lana. The only woman he thought he truly loved in his life.

And now she was there. In his bed.

He got down on her again, capturing her lips in a hungry and needy kiss, then he began to push her pants off her feet until they were finally both completely naked.

Then he was fumbling for a condom in his bedside table and rolling it on.

Positioning himself.

Sliding himself home.

They both gasped at the sensation.

Lex had to still for a moment to regain his lost control.

He would sooner die than come before her.

Though she was deliciously tight around him, his cock slid inside her easily as she was so wet for him.

"God… Lana…" Lex moaned and then, when he started pumping into her and she kept meeting his thrust he kept uttering incoherent words that reminded: Lana, god, oh and love."

And she kept moaning his name in return.

That was all it took for him.

As soon as he felt her inner muscles starting contracting around him, he let go.

He couldn't give her anything more than one orgasm tonight. He was too far gone. He loved and desired her too much.

He finally felt completely satisfied.

After so many meaningless nights and two failed marriages, he was finally satisfied.

He collapsed into her arms, they both breathing heavily.

Soon he had to pull away in order to take care of the condom.

Then he came back to bed, not really sure what to expect. Not really knowing what to do or say now.

He knew only one thing: he didn't want to lose her.

So he just laid down and pulled her into his arms. Fortunately, she snuggled into him eagerly.

"Lex, I… I don't know what…" she started after a moment and stopped.

"It's ok," he found himself saying. "I just want you to know that I… I've been having feelings for you for some time now. But I understand if you just prefer to…"

"No, Lex," she interrupted him as she knew what he was going to say. "I don't want to forget about it. It was wonderful. And I needed this so much. I just…"

"Lana… I want you to think about it," Lex got into her word. "I want you to really think about the possibility of us. I know it won't be easy and that your feelings for Clark just won't go away in a moment, but I… I want to make you happy. I will be patient. I will be patient enough, so one day you could really fall in love with me."

They both knew her relationship with Clark was over. No relationship could stand _that_ much of deception and lies.

"Ok," she just said and clang to him.

Lex couldn't believe this night even happened.

Couldn't believe he had her in his arms. Naked.

Maybe the future would not be so dark after all?

He didn't need his senate sit. All he needed was _her._

* * *

Only he didn't know if his relationship with Lana was a possibility anymore.

All because the next day they found out Clark's father died.

Now Lex was standing in the distance, watching the funeral. Watching _her._

And she was standing right beside him. Right beside _Clark._

Then she looked right at Lex, but he wasn't able to read her expression.

He had hope it wasn't a goodbye for them. He hoped it wasn't just a one night stand between them.

She was all he wanted and he didn't know how he would deal if she decided to give Clark one more chance.

Lex was sure that would be one too many.

But then when he finally came back to the mansion and barely a few minutes passed, she stood in his door.

He looked at her, clearly shocked that she came.

"Lana," he said.

"Lex."

And she just walked straight toward him, cupped his face and kissed him hard.

All that came next was their tearing on each other's clothes.

As soon as they were both naked Lex just pushed inside of her, didn't want to wait any longer.

So what that they were still in his study? He took her against the desk.

* * *

"What are you saying…?" Clark's mouth quivered when he took in the information she just gave him. "What… what…"

"Clark," she said with exasperated voice. "We are long over, remember?"

"Three months," he said with pain in his voice. "We're over three months and you've already gotten yourself _pregnant?_ And it's Lex's?! Lana, have you lost your mind?"

"My mind?" she suddenly laugh. It was either that or ripping his head off. "Now, just my heart."

He could just gape at her, still not believing what she told him.

"Lana… wait… we can fix this. You don't have to be with him. I can still take care of you and… and the baby… I'm sorry! I'll tell you! I'll tell you everything you want to know!"

"Clark, you still don't get it, do you?" she shook her head. "I am _in love _with Lex."

"But I love you!"

"And I loved you, too, but you destroyed our love. It's not true that love can conquer all. Not when you lie to somebody you care about."

"I did it for a reason! If only you knew! I saved you!"

"Really?" Lana snorted. "Whatever you did, it doesn't matter. The actions matter where you know about them and the intentions don't matter at all, Clark. I fell for Lex and I am going to give him that baby and I will be with him. You were my juvenile love while Lex is a mature one. The right one. This is me saying goodbye to you." She turned around.

"Lana, please…" He caught her shoulder.

"Clark, let me go!"

"You heard her," Lex's voice came from the barn door. "Clark, let her go."

"You used her when she was vulnerable and you took her away from me!"

"No, Clark. You lost her all by yourself… Honey, are you ready?"

"Yes," she said and finally came over to Lex.

Clark felt disgusted on seeing how she looked at Lex.

Like a person that was completely in love, head over heels.

He could just stood there, watching them dumbly, still couldn't understand.

They were about to leave when Lana turned to Clark once again.

"Thank you, Clark," she said, "thank you for breaking me. If it wasn't for you I would never know what real love feels like."

That was the final blow to his heart.

It was broken now.

But Lex was right. Clark had done it all by himself. And now there was nothing he could do about it.

His and Lana's relationship had been doomed from the first moment they'd broken up, years ago, when he'd ran to Metropolis.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Lex asked Lana when they finally got into the car. "And are you… sure?" he added like he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Stop being so insecure, Lex, it doesn't suit you as a Luthor," Lana teased him when reaching for his hand and squeezing it gently. "but it's so sweet," she added and kissed him. "Yes, I am sure. I was never sure of anything in my life but this."

"Even when you and Clark first got together?" Lex raised his eyebrows.

"Even then," she nodded. "I love you."

"I still am sorry for forgetting to put that condom on the second time we…"

"There were both of us there, Lex. I could've remembered it as well. But… I have no regrets. This baby made me realize that I love you. I would've eventually, but when I saw on the test that I was pregnant… I wasn't worried at all. I was happy. I knew I loved you."

"And I love you, too."

"So, where will we go now, Mr. Luthor?"

"I guess we leave Smallville forever and get married."

"Sounds like a good plan to me!"

**THE END**


End file.
